Fallen Roses
by XxAlikaxX
Summary: will be deleted
1. Rose one

_**A/N: this was a story I had to do as an English assignment. Please enjoy. (read and review) **_

_**Prologue …**_

A girl screams, but nobody comes. She yells for help, and they turn away. She's bleeding and crying but no one helps. They don't even look at her. They just frown and turn away. "its not are problem." They think. "someone else will help" they say. But their wrong. No one comes, no one helps. Everyone just looks and turns away, leaving her to die and turn into another fallen Rose…

_**Rose One…**_

Dark. Everything is dark, cold, and wet. Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? Too many questions, too little time. I place my small, pale hand on the hard floor. Its wet. I turn and grace my hand gently across the wall. Its sticky and cold. I try to stand but I cant find the strength. Am I dead? What happened? Did I get drugged? Why? I slowly close my eyes and shake my head, trying to rid my mind of those nasty thoughts, but I find that I cant so I try to remember what happened. My mind races then goes blank. Nothing. I feel empty inside as if I'm no longer me. Like I don't exist anymore.

Does anyone know I'm here? Do I even know where here is? I open my eyes slowly as my body begins to shake. Not out of cold but from fear. I lean back against the cold, sticky wall and hug my knees. I'm alone and scarred. I don't know where I am or how I got here. My vision starts to blur as tears rush into my eyes. They bite at the edge of them, begging me to free them. I shut my bright green eyes in an attempt to control them but they leek out. More and more come rushing out, like a waterfall, stinging me as they slide silently down my cheeks and fall upon my arms and knees.

I blink trying to rid them for good but they won't go away. I give up and begin to sob. My tears grow faster and my cry's get harder and louder. I bend my head down letting my short pink hair fall gently past my face. My body begins to shake as I cry onto my knees. My sobs grow and echo back to me through the small dark area that imprisons me, creating a sad lullaby. That helps me cry myself to sleep.


	2. Rose two

_**Rose two…**_

A loud bang awakens me and I open my eyes. They flicker back and forth trying to pinpoint the sound. I slowly gather my strength and begin to crawl towards the noise. BANG. The sound goes off again and I stop in my tracks. My breathing fastens as I place my ear against the wall. Footsteps. They grow louder and louder as my heart beet grows faster and faster. Then the sound stops. Dead silence. The only sound I can hear is the blood rushing through my ear and my growing heart beet.

My eyes widen as I realize that the footsteps have stopped in front of me. The only thing separating us is this hard gray wall. I back away quickly and I ask myself is he friend or foe? There was only one way to find out. I stare through the darkness as my foot hits the other side of the wall. A series of different sounds break the silence and the wall begins to part slowly and I relies that its actually a door! I cover my eyes quickly with my pale arms as the door swings open followed by a pool of light. It floods in blinding me because I'm so used to being sucked into darkness.

I blink twice and a shadowed figure of a man walks in. his footsteps are loud and they clank against the floor. My heart races so fast that it feels like I'm going to burst open. I back away fast and then remember that I'm already against the wall. Fear shoots through me as the man laughs. Like a rat I'm trapped. The man walks towards me slowly, taunting me. He reaches towards me, his big hand outstretched. I cant see his face but I can tell there's a smile upon it as he grabs my hair and pulls me to my feet.

He pulls my head back and I let out a cry of pain. He laughs and slams my head forward. I hit the hard floor with a crack and my eyes widen as I scream. His laugh grows and I rush my hands to my nose. The warm, thick and sticky blood oozes between my fingers. My body shakes and he grabs me by the hair again. Tears bite my eyes as he pulls me to my feet. "I have some fun in store for you girly" he whispers in my ear with a smirk. Then he laughs and pushes me out the open door.

_**A/N: chapter two, they are short I know but like I said before it was an assignment and we were given specific instructions for our chapter length. Review please. :) **_


End file.
